An Evolution Revelation
by Skullmeerkat
Summary: A pokemon sets out to evolve. Her brother tries to convince her she is fine, but she has her mind set. Some language and violence later. Takes place in Sinnoh. First Fan Fiction ever. Please review.


**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction... ever. Okay not ever, but the first one I have ever published. I apologize for any mistakes or incorrect facts.**

**I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

I was on my way towards victory. My goal, my ultimate achievement. I was not going to stay a tiny little Pokémon. I was going to change, to get stronger, and to learn moves with more power. I was going to evolve. All I had to do was find a stone, any stone that caused me to change. I had departed the burrow I shared with my family early just as the sun peeked its bright body over the tree tops.

The wind had felt wonderful this morning. My brown fur blown gently in the cool breeze was a refreshing wake up. The chesto berries I had been so hoping to find weren't too bad either. I had seen two bunery hop around each other in a joyous dance. They squealed with glee as they tumbled onto each other in a heap of brown and beige cotton fur. My journey had begun in the leafy, life filled green forest. The two tiny girls caused great joy to spread through me so I was a happy girl this morning.

"Hey!" a voice called. _Shit_, bouncing back to the present, I turned my head to the origin of the sound and I faced the owner. Why did he have to notice me gone and come find me? He came bounding towards me, his large body moving in a fluent rhythm. He stopped right at my paws, his head leaning over mine.

He was similar to me; lots of fluff, a thick collar of fur, walked on four legs. Just like me, except better. His fur was a fiery orange. The fur surrounding his neck was the color of the sun, bright and full of life, blinding in a way. Touching him felt like placing a paw on a stone that had been basking in the sun. He was defiantly larger than me, easily a head taller or more. Muscles composed his long legs, allowing him to jump to the high branches that sprouted from the thick trees. Those legs also permitted him to run faster than myself and others in the forest we called home. He was not easily outdone.

He could easily cause me to faint, probably in one move if he wanted. He scorched all the Pokémon that dared to challenge him. His jaws were strong enough to break one's legs. When necessary, he could not only snap legs like a twig, but also torch them as well, leaving large patches of missing fur and immense pain. The pokémon generally kept his anger to himself, not one to unleash it on the world, or at least around others. His power was surrounded by legends and rumors. Many had no knowledge of the truth, so no one ever bothered him; they were terrified of what he could do. He also happened to be my brother.

I, on the other hand, was a tiny, dull pokémon. I blended well to the ground, easily overlooked by even the butterfree and volbeat that buzzed around in the air above. I was small compared to others of my type and the few others that I had met stared down upon me as if I were a newly hatched pokémon, even though I was older than my brother. I was small and weak and fragile looking. I was nothing like him.

"You left early this morning," he stated, dark eyes staring into mine.

"Yea," I trailed. I knew where he was directing this conversation and I was not ready for it.

"Did you find any food?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant, "Perhaps some oran berries? Or maybe luck was on your side and you found some citrus berries?"

"I found some chesto berries if you would like to know,"

"How were they?"

"Huh?"

"How were the berries?"

"They were just chesto berries."

"Mom told me that chesto berries help keep pokémon awake." He said, looking at something I could not see.

He caught me. Ugh… But why did he have to do this like this? Why couldn't he just say what he wanted to say? Is it really so hard to say that he thought what I was going to do was wrong and say some cheesy thing like, _I love you no matter what you are_? He always got into my business! Whenever I wanted to do something, he always had to tell me his opinion. Maybe, just maybe, he'd realize I didn't want his input and that he could just shut the hell up!

"I know you where you are going," He started, "and you don't have to do it. Mom, dad, and I still love you are. You don't have to prove anything."

"I heard this all before!" I growled, spinning around so that my tail was in his face, "and I don't care. I'm sick of being your fragile, little sister. I don't want you to have to come save me every time I cross paths with a mightyena or golbat that try to bite me. I'll be able to bite them right back when I am evolved."

"You are not weak," He said, padding around to face me, "remember that shadow ball? You knocked down the tree so easily."

"That _tree_ was a sapling; a skitty could knock it over with a tail whip." I retorted, walking past him, towards a large tree so I could stretch.

He was silent for a moment and I knew he was angry for the yellow collar he wore around his neck expanded to release the heat building inside of him. But he then quickly pulled himself together, "you still knocked it down though."

"And you can burn the tallest tree in the forest to ashes," I spat at him, trying desperately to smooth down my chest fur by licking it, my annoying crème fluff getting in the way. I started walking away from my brother, back towards the burrow we and our parents called home. I could hear the crunch of leaves as he followed behind. I did not want him following me. Why did he have to be so overbearing, so possessive?

"You know," He started, catching up to me so that we side by side, "It's okay not evolve, mom's father didn't."

I wish he'd realize that our grandpa had been a pachirisu and therefore didn't have a chance in the world of evolving.

"He wouldn't have been able to do so even if he touched every stone in the world!" I snapped, my fur bristling, I pushed forward so that I was ahead of my brother. I didn't want him in my line of sight. I crouched underneath a newly fallen log, squeezing my thin body through it until I emerged on the other side. I heard a soft thump from behind and knew he had jumped over the fallen tree. This irritated the shit out of me. I would have had to scramble and claw my way over it if I had gone his route. He just hopped his way over it like it was a pebble, like there was no obstacle in his path.

"Why do you even care about it anyway?" I said, spinning around him to face my brother, "It's my life, not yours. It's my decision to evolve, so do not try to stop me."

There were no words, no retorts, just the rustling of the tree's leaves in the breeze. Maybe I did it. Perhaps I rendered him speechless.

"I won't stop you from going," I knew it was too good to be true.

_Finally_, "but," he said as he neared to me so that our eyes were level with each others_, _"I am going to try to reason with you. Just because the rest of us have evolved into another form doesn't mean you have to do it."

He already told me this! Why is he doing it again? Doesn't he get this? Why won't he understand that I do not want him? I was going to evolve, no matter what he said or tried. I was going to snap. The anger building inside me was about to burst of my mouth. I was about to release my simmering rage onto him when I looked into my brother's eyes.

They were filled with the most indescribable pain in the world. There was anger behind those dark irises, but the hurt overpowered them. It was torture to stare into them. The grief was so prevalent, even though the most stoic of Pokémon would be sense his distress.

His tail was larger than I had ever known it to be. It was a yellow blazing cloud and that shook me to my core. His neck fluff almost engulfed his entire face, leaving his eyes to look into. I could not stand it. It was too much, too much for my mind to handle. Call me a coward if you want, but I dashed away as fast as my short brown legs could move my body.

* * *

**If anyone has read this, what did you think? It would make my day for reviews. Thank you!**


End file.
